


Lesson Learned

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, First Meetings, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Their first meeting didn’t go as well as Roy expected.<br/>Disclaimer: Hiromu owns all.  I just futz around with her characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

“So you go to school?” Roy glanced at the cute blonde in Master Hawkeye’s kitchen. She’d appeared through the front door yesterday with a bag in her hand and dark circles under her eyes. Master Hawkeye had stared at her for a few seconds before welcoming her home with – not a smile, but a certain fondness. And some other expression Roy couldn’t quite read. He’d introduced her as his daughter, Riza, and once she was safely out of the room, warned Roy to keep his hands off her. 

“I know boys,” he’d said, and the look he’d given Roy all but shriveled up his balls. 

But Master Hawkeye was resting somewhere in the drafty house and Riza was here and now and Roy thought she was kind of cute. 

“Yes.” She didn’t look at him as she poured hot water into a cup. 

The smell of brewing tea hit his nostrils. Roy noted she didn’t offer him any tea. “I’m your father’s apprentice.”

“I know.” 

Her monosyllabic answers made him want to get her to open up. “What are you studying in school?” 

She turned to face him then, giving him a good look at her wide eyes and pointed chin, her delicate features. For a second, something flickered in those eyes. Roy didn’t have time to read it. “How to capture a good husband.” She slipped past him and exited the kitchen, leaving him bobbing in her wake. 

Roy turned, staring after her back as it disappeared into the gloomy depths of the house. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt he’d been the one who’d been schooled.


End file.
